The purpose of the Neurobehavioral Teratology Society (NBTS) is to foster the science of determining the neural mechanisms and persisting behavioral consequences of developmental exposure to toxicants. Our annual meeting (this is the 34th) is held for all in the field to communicate their latest research findings to their colleagues for continuing education and critical evaluation and to provide a forum for discussion of the current progress and directions for the future. NBTS would like to conduct a symposium with its annual meeting June 22-24, 2010 in Louisville, KY entitled "Complementary Zebrafish Models for Neurobehavioral Teratology Research: Opportunities and Challenges." This symposium will provide the latest information concerning the use of zebrafish models as complementary models for developmental neurobehavioral toxicology research. The speakers will include nationally renowned researchers. This symposium will provide integration of mechanistic research with animal models of neurobehavioral function. The proposed speakers for the symposium are Edward Levin, Duke University Medical Center, Robert Gerlai, University of Toronto, Lori White, Rutgers University, Frank Scalzo, Bard College, Stephanie Padilla, US- Environmental Protection Agency, and Robert Tanguay, Oregon State University. Recent breakthroughs and research challenges will be discussed so that an intelligent agenda for neurobehavioral toxicology research in the area can be devised. The audience will be scientists active in developmental neurobehavioral toxicology research. Bringing the intellectual resources and research methods of the scientists in this field to use zebrafish models will greatly enhance our ability to characterize risks that may be posed by exposure to environmental toxicants. The forum will provide an opportunity for methodological and theoretical issues to be integrated in the context of each talk as well as in a discussion session. Funding is needed for meeting logistical support, travel, costs of the venue and accommodations. Importantly, for continuing progress we ask for support of students and post-doctoral trainees to participate in the meeting. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The symposium entitled "Complementary Zebrafish Models for Neurobehavioral Teratology Research: Opportunities and Challenges" will be held in the annual meeting of the Neurobehavioral Teratology Society (NBTS) annual meeting June 22-24, 2010 in Louisville, KY. This symposium will provide the attendees the latest information about the usefulness of the zebrafish model for mechanistic and screening studies concerning developmental neurobehavioral toxicity. This is a timely symposium to convey important information about this emerging complementary research model for neurobehavioral teratology.